Among conventional information processing apparatuses, there are information processing apparatuses each of which displays a display screen including keys (or buttons) thereon, and performs a process defined to the key on the basis of not a position at which the key was depressed but a position at which the depressed key was released from the display screen (e.g., PTL 1).
When a user once depresses the key on the screen displayed on the display screen and then erroneously releases his/her finger from the key at a position deviated from a key area, the process defined to the relevant key is not performed. Here, the key area is the area in which the key has been provided. Then, when it is detected that the key comes to be not depressed inside the key area, the process defined to this key is performed.
Incidentally, when the screen is enormously changed as in a case where the overall display screen is changed over in response to depression of the key, it is possible for the user to confirm whether or not the process defined to the relevant key has been performed. However, for example, when the screen is not enormously changed as in a case where only a character is input, it is hard for the user to confirm whether or not the process corresponding to the key of the input character has been correctly performed.